vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Korean Phonetics
Korean Scripts Notes on Accents --> Korean Vocaloids The following are a list of Vocaloids that use Korean. * SeeU * UNI Phonetic System's Characteristics Unlike previous English and Japanese Vocaloids, the Korean engine is only partially based on notation. This is due to the nature of , which already functions as a phonetic alphabet. The voicebank's coding uses romanized hangul for the consonants and X-SAMPA based coding for the vowels. A possible reason why romanization is used for the coding of the consonants is due to the Korean language's many s. Non-native speakers will find the Korean Phonetics are more complex then either English or Japanese to work with and it is essential that they study how to the Korean language works when using the engine. In total, the Korean language has 26 initial consonants, 7 final consonants, and 16 vowel sounds of which the entire language is based upon.link Vowels Diphthongs Consonants Non-Native Phonemes Unlisted Phonemes Within SeeU's voicebank are multiple phonemes that, while unlisted in the chart provided by SBS, produce audible results to some extent. It's speculated that these extra phonemes were originally intended to be included to expand the voicebank's language capabilities, but due to time restraint were never completely recorded. It is unknown if future Korean language voicebanks will include these phonemes. ;T Consonant. Produces audible results when placed after a vowel. V-C transitions were recorded, but the voicebank lacks C-V transitions for this phoneme. Most likely meant to be the same sound it represents in English voicebanks. Produces a more lisped sound similar to the s phoneme. ;D Consonant. Audible results vary; Some V-C and C-V transitions are present depending on the connecting vowel. Produces a shorter sound similar to the Np phoneme. ;dz Consonant. No audible sound. Produces the same results as the N phoneme or Sil in other voicebanks. ;lp Consonant. Audible results vary. Most likely intended to be the equivalent of l in english voicebanks, due to it already being used to represent a different sound in Korean. ;Q@ e@ I@ O@ U@ Rhotic Vowels. Audible results very minimal. Only works when between two other phonemes. Most likely meant to be the same sounds each represents in English voicebanks. Produces very glitched noise. Positional Allophones Consonant Assimilation When entering notes with hangul input, the Vocaloid 3 editor automatically detects and edits the phonetic values for cases in which consonant-to-consonant assimilation occurs. However, a flaw with this system is that the editor changes phonetic values regardless of the distance between notes. For example, "언어" (language) entered into the editor will produce 77. However, when the two syllables are seperated with a pause inbetween, the correct pronunciation should be np7 Vowel Assimilation Like Japanese, consonants in Korean become before /i/ and /j/. However, unlike Japanese, Korean consonants also become before /o/, /u/, and /w/ as well. Phonetic List Additional Phonetics The following is a list of additional phonemes avaible for SeeU. continued development Korean VOCALOID currently offers the smallest number of voicebanks, having only 1 less then Spanish but besting it overall in popularity. In contrast to the Spanish language, it is currently reported there are voicebanks in development as of 2018. Therefore development is still occurring, though due to the few releases made to offer for the engine, little is known on how VOCALOID handles it. Gallery Korean_Symbol.jpg|Phonetic Symbol Table by SBS A&T See also ;Conversion Lists *English - Korean *Japanese - Korean ;Interwiki articles *Korean Phonology (Wikipedia) *IPA for Korean (Wikipedia) Refererences External links *Korean Phonetic Symbol Table (Phoneme list of SeeU's Korean voicebank) Navigation Category:Tutorials